The Return of one so dear
by Atemi
Summary: When Yugi's past life, Atemi shows up unexpectedly, Yugi comes to realize that Yami is more than a partner......He's family
1. Atemi arrives

Summary: When Yugi's past life, Atemi shows up unexpectedly, Yugi comes to realize that Yami is more than a partner…. He's family

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I do own Atemi.

(_Italics_) thinking / speaking in the mind link

**The Return of One so Dear**

Chapter 1: Atemi arrives

We find Yugi Moto, The King of Games sitting in his room, thinking about how when Yami first appeared his life was different, and he also thought about the many adventures that he and Yami had had over the years and also about the different kinds of people and friends that they had met along the way.

Yugi notices a shadow in the corner of the room. (_Why is there a shadow in the middle of my room, in the middle of the day?_) He doesn't look at the shadow until…

"Yuuugggiii" The shadow says. "Who's there, Show Yourself?" Yugi says.

The Shadow drifts forward and takes on a physical appearance. The shadow now has short spiky hair (half the size of Yami's.), with black and red Highlights, and is wearing a crown and earrings that have the Millennium symbol on them. He also had a necklace with the Millennium symbol on it, which Yugi recognized.

"Where did you get that?" Yugi asked, pointing at the Millennium necklace. He heard a voice in his head saying… (The specter and Yugi have a mind link)

"_It was mine 5,000 years ago. I had Priestess Isis take care of it, while I lay in wait for the one who is destined for it." _The specter said

"_So Isis's reincarnation, Ishizu had it all this time." _Yugi said in his mind.

"_Yes." _The specter said "_So why are you here" Yugi asked. _

"_I am here because the world needs our and Yami's help again." The specter said. _

"_How do you know Yami, and why do you look like me? Yugi asked in his mind. _

"_Yami is my twin brother and the reason that I look like you is that I am your past life." He said. _

Yugi was stunned. _"You're my past life and Yami's brother." _Yugi said "Do_ you have a name?" _Yugi asked_. "Yes, I Do." _He said. "_My name is Atemi_." He said.

After Atemi introduced himself, He took off the Millennium Necklace and when Yugi put it around his neck, Yugi was taken into the Soul Room Hallway, once there Yugi found out that there were three rooms.

One of the doors had the Millennium Symbol on it with red and gold trim on the door and the eye was a ruby. On the second door was a drawing depicting a dragon with scales that were black and it was sprouting black fire out of its beak. The eyes were amethyst. On the last door was another dragon, but this one had white scales with white fire coming out of its beak. The eyes were sapphire.

"Atemi, why are there three doors?" Yugi asked. Atemi replied, "The reason that there are three doors is because one is for me." He said, pointing at the door with the ruby encrusted Millennium Symbol with the red and gold trim. "The door depicting the dragon with white scales is yours. The last door is for someone special."

"Who?" Yugi asked. "Go look." Atemi said. So Yugi opened the last door depicting the dragon with black scales and fire. Standing in the door way with his Egyptian clothing and crown was none other than…. Yami.

"_Yami what are you doing here?"_ he said through the mind link


	2. Beware of the Shadow Duelists

Last Time: _Atemi turns to Yami and asks, "Do you know me?" "Yes, I do, you are my brother." Yami replied. _

Chapter 2: Beware of the Shadow Duelists.

Yugi stepped forward and asked "What/Who do we need to save the world from?"

"We need to save it from The Shadow Duelists." Atemi replied. "Who are the Shadow Duelists?" Yami asked.

"They are five different duelists that have sworn revenge upon you and Yugi for beating them. They are Pegasus. Yami Bakura. Yami Marik. Dartz and Zorc Necrophades." Atemi said.

"How are we to defeat them?" Yugi asked. "You are to beat them with these." Atemi showed them Horus the Black Flame Dragons Level 6 and Level 8. He then pulled out two more identical cards with the same design as the first two, but their names were Hori the White Flame Dragons Level 6 and Level 8.

"What are those?" Yugi asked. "They are four of the seven Egyptian god cards." Atemi said. "What!" Yami and Yugi exclaimed. "But how are they Egyptian Gods, I thought that there were only three." Yami said.

"There are three Egyptian God Cards. But these cards were made in secret by our father. They are the protectors of Light and Dark." Atemi explained. "When the balance between Light and Dark shifts, these "Gods" pick duelists who are pure of heart to wield their awesome power." He explained.

"The Black Flame Dragons have picked Yami to wield their power; While Yugi is to wield the White Flame Dragons." Atemi told them.

He handed the cards to Yami and Yugi and the spirits of the cards came out. Horus the Black Flame Dragon landed next to Yami and said," **_Hello Yami, my name is Horus and this is my twin brother Hori." _**The sprit said pointing to the dragon beside Yugi**_. "We are here to help you Yami and you, Yugi restore the balance between Light and Darkness."_** Hori said.

Next chapter: Yugi, Yami and Atemi prepare for the Shadow Duelists with the help of Horus the Black Flame Dragon and Hori the White Flame Dragon.

See you later. Will update over Spring Break (possibly)…. Atemi


End file.
